Spyral (Prime Earth)
Spyral (also secretly known as the Second HandNightwing #26 (2016)) is a former UN covert operations agency founded during the Cold War. Orginally headed by Otto Netz. Currently, it is one of the world's most dangerous espionage organizations. The organization is is headed by the Tiger King of Kandahar, who goes under the alias "Patron". Grayson #20 History Early history Leviathan Gladius Paragon Arms Race Spy War Rebirth Second Hand Paraphenalia Bases *'St. Hadrian's Finishing School for Girls' *'Spyral Headquarters' Divisions *'Information Freedom Division':A division dedicated to relaying intelligence. This division once was able to gain the blueprints to Checkmate HQ, also known as the Black Knight. *'Second Hand': A division of Spyral that falsely acts as a criminal organization that specializes in dealing and smuggling off-world and alien technology.Nightwing #21 (2016) Weapons & Equipment *'Hypnos 2.0': Implants directly under the eye''Grayson'' #6 (Volume 1) in which have a variety of uses such as creating illusions or hallucinations, upload information to a system or directly into a agents mind, etc. There's also a safety switch in which Hypnos may be turned off and to curb resistance, a subliminal post-hypnotic suggestion may be used to send a shock to an individual's brain. In addition, it makes it impossible for people to capture an agent's face by memory or or by a camera.Grayson #1 (Volume 1) *'Spyral Uniform':There seems to be some sort of variations of typical uniforms worn by both agents of Spyral and even the doctors. Technology *'Somnus Thought-Supression Satellite Network': A power satellite capable of mimic the effects of Hypnos on a large, geographical area. *'Nanotrackers': Designed by former doctor Frau Netz. According to Frau Netz, they're state-of-the-art though still can be blocked or be out of range from Spyral HQ.Grayson #7 (Volume 1) *'Advance Holograms': Spyral has advance holograms in which can be used by Spyral agents. These holograms according to Justice League member Cyborg are advanced enough to add weight and dimensions into it's 3-D rendering without any appreciable clarity loss. "Second Hand" Technology :*'Death Wand': A rod-like weapon in which produces conclusive energy beams. :*'Tele-Tube': Similar to Door, it allows for creating a portal from one location to another. :*'Second Hand's Gauntlets': According to Nightwing, the Gauntlets grants it's user the strength equal to that of a gorilla.Nightwing #13 (Volume 4) :*'Time Vest': Alien technology that allows a user to freeze time within a given field.Nightwing #21 (Volume 4) A unfortunate side effect is that if it remains active for too long and exceed it's charge, it will drain the user and cause a lost of molecular cohesion, crumbling the user to dust.Nightwing #25 (Volume 4) :*'Second Hand's Robot Arm': A robotic arm in which can stretch some distance and grab onto objects or a person. Death Wand.png|Death Wand Second Hand Robot Arm.png|Second Hand Robot Arm Tele-Tube.png|Tele-Tube Second Hand Time Freeze Gizmo.png|Time Vest Files & Archives *'Minos Files' (Formerly): An archives of the the identities Spyral has uncovered concerning the Justice League including: Batman ,Nightwing,Cybrog ,The Flash ,Aquaman ,possibly Martian Manhunter , and Superman. These names and records are kept on the Minos files, named after the Director who led the operation to find the names. They were erased by Frau Netz after Maxwell Lord attempt to gain access to the files. Vehicles *'Spyral-Mobile': A car used by agents of Spyral. *'Spyralcopter': A custome helicopter with various jamming and stealth capabilities. Notes *While most of the Prime Earth version of Spyral as a whole is more or less a continuation of what was established in New Earth, the events of Batman Incorporated: Leviathan Strikes! 1 (Volume 1) seem to have not happen due to the existence of Stephanie Brown as Batgirl not occuring within the Prime Earth continuity. In addition, Miss Hexley is also not in custody, where as her New Earth conterpart was. Trivia *One of Spyral's policies include that it's agents are free to choose their candidate to potentially act as that agent's partner. References Category:Prime Earth Category:Active Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Prime Earth Organizations